


Self-Control

by gerardsjuarez



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Projekt Revolution, based on a true event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: Pro Rev was a time full of interesting glances, public groping, and some not-so-child-friendly grinding. Frank usually has self-control when it comes to Gerard and being on stage but when he has none, he finds it pays off. Maybe he should listen to the little devil on his shoulder more often... even at the expense of going to Panda Express.





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine that is short, to the point, and probably some of the best sex I've written. I thought it should see the light of day, especially since I haven't posted a work on here since... 2016? I dedicate this to a very good friend of mine named Jill. She got me to write this in the first place so here's to the biggest pro rev slut I know. Hope you enjoy <3

Now the audience was screaming, their voices broke and strained, fueling the band on stage. Ray was in his usual spot, headbanging along to the solos he was playing, hair flying and consequently, sweat. Mikey really seemed bored and a little out of it, standing in one spot relatively close to where Bob was playing his drums enthusiastically. Eventually, once he caught his breath and chugged about two bottles of water, he was back to swaying and walking from one place to the next, his gelled hair not moving as he moved his head. Gerard was so into it, being such an exotic microphone commander, waving his hands this way and singing notes like he was Freddie Mercury. The audience was transfixed on his every move.   
  
Frank, on the other hand, was vicious. He was flailing about as he played, cutting open this, ripping apart that. His hands moved fast and so did the rest of him. But tonight he had been distracted. No one in the band suspected it, not even him at first. He had been just fine bruising himself with his spastic movements until he caught sight of something Gerard had been doing so much lately. At first, he had ignored it, focusing on the sweat dripping out of his every pore and the way the crowd stared at him with wonder and awe. But tonight was different. Instead of doing his usual teasing at the end of Mama, Gerard had full on shoved his hand down his pants, panting and groaning into the microphone and Frank couldn’t take it. He had gotten a little horny on stage before, a side effect of his kinks, he supposed, but now he knew the cause of his effects. And it was beginning to pulse in his pants.   
  
It was fine at first, it wasn’t unbearable. He could deal. But once Gerard was a little more flamboyant, probably the lasting impact of tugging briefly on his dick, he began to do more things that set Frank off. Frank always supposed that Gerard got a little turned on during shows so he could sway his crowd-pleasing hips with a little more confidence and ease. But now he wasn’t so sure. Gerard sashayed from one place to the next, becoming more vocal in areas of the song where it made sense. He moaned in the Ghost of You and growled when given the chance, breathing heavy gasps of air into the mic between songs with dirty words that he knew would get the crowd going.   
  
“I know what you like,” He said when the lights were out while the band tuned their instruments for the next song. Frank was already done, he suspected everyone else was too, just letting Gerard do his thing, “You like it when I’m on my knees.”   
  
He dropped to the ground and Frank’s sigh of impatience sounded more like a quiet groan. He wasn’t going to last. He had to do something, sooner or later. He was beginning to hurt.    
  
“Oh? I can sing for you on my knees. That’s what you want, right?” He unzipped his tattered parade jacket to reveal a red shirt underneath. Hardly a striptease with the extra layer underneath but Frank couldn’t help but stare as the spotlight captured him slowly pulled the zipper down to reveal the sweat-soaked shirt underneath, the skin on his collarbone glistening, “I can do much more than sing, can’t I, boys?”   
  
The male voices in the crowd boomed over that of the female. Frank licked his lips and snapped back into the task before him when Ray began to play the first notes of the next song. Frank got into it immediately with a plan in mind. Gerard seemed determined to stick to his plan of being on his knees and singing, looking awfully worn out yet excited at the same time, his expressionistic eyes scanning the crowd with a smile.    
  
Frank made his way to where Gerard was sitting, fully aware that he had looked down at Frank’s crotch with a smile, meeting his eyes with that feverish grin of his. Gerard let him edge closer, his pelvis growing closer to his head. He hooked his arm around Frank’s leg and continued singing despite the heated cheering from the audience. And when Frank’s part in the song had a pause, he took Gerard’s hair in his hands and pressed his hips to the side of his head, his hand slipping towards his face and continuing the motion.    
  
“Fuck,” he breathed, glad to have some relief from the constant burning in his jeans. He hated to not be able to do anything to fix it, “Fuck—god!”   
  
With sweat dripping and his head tilted back, he pressed his hard-on against Gerard one last time before pushing off of him and going back to playing. He glanced over at Gerard throughout the rest of the show and whenever they met eyes, he couldn’t really tell what kind of expression he was given. It was a smile and a dark glimmer in his eyes, something he had never seen expressed by him.   
  
“We are My Chemical—“ Gerard pointed to the crowd and they shouted the last word of their name. He wished them goodnight and walked off stage with the rest of them, hooking arms and hugging one another for a show well done.   
  
“I say we get Chinese,” Mikey suggested, running a hand through his now slightly crazy hair. His sweat had melted most of the gel away, “What about you guys?”   
  
Ray and Bob nodded, looking at Frank and Gerard who had met eyes again, still connected from walking off stage with arms around each other. Frank dropped his and Gerard followed suit, “I have to go back to the hotel room and get something with Frank but we can meet you there. Is it just the Panda Express near the place?”   
  
“Yeah, that crap hole.” Bob laughed, shrugging off his uniform and grabbing his casual clothes, running a hand through his unruly locks. He seriously needed a haircut.   
  
Frank had been surprised when Gerard mentioned the hotel room and taking him with him. They hadn’t talked at all about getting anything, but he assumed he was going to get scolded for what he did on stage. It was a bold and risky move, one Brian would surely disapprove of once he caught wind of it from their travel manager. But he had done worse before, on and off stage so at this point Brian wouldn’t have much to punish him for.    
  
The guys nodded and continued to change in the dressing room while Gerard waited patiently in the corner for Frank to finish putting his casual clothes on. He was still wearing his jacket and the shirt underneath, this time less sweat soaked thanks to Mikey forcing him to blow dry himself before he set foot anywhere. Frank felt strange the whole time, his body buzzing with adrenaline from the show they just did and the fact that Gerard was watching his every move as he removed and put on his clothes.    
  
“We might be a bit,” Gerard stepped forward from his position against the wall, everyone looking at him, “Just order our usuals for us in to-go boxes cause I know you guys will want to leave as soon as your done and not wait for us.”   
  
“Oh! Get me an extra fortune cookie.” Frank piped up, everyone snapping their attention to him. It was weird, their synchronization. It was like they knew something he didn’t and he wasn’t enjoying that fact.   
  
“On it.” Ray smiled and threw him a hoodie, “It’s cold and dark. You might survive with just a short sleeve shirt for like a minute. Just take it.”   
  
Frank grinned and threw it on, “Thanks, man.”    
  
He was about to turn to Gerard to make their way together but he was already on it, holding the door for him with a slightly impatient expression. He smiled at him too, though, still high off of the show. He saw one flicker onto his face before he turned his head the other direction, hair in his face. He closed the door behind them and started walking down the hall. Frank about asked him what this was all about until they turned the corner and were face to face with Worm.   
  
“Hey—where are you going? I thought we were getting Chinese.” He sounded disappointed and Frank could relate. He really wanted some Panda Express, too.   
  
“Oh, we are.” Gerard assured him, “Frank and I just need to go back to the hotel for a second. I left my clothes there and Frank needs to pick up his phone. Right?”   
  
Frank blinked, “I mean, yeah. I bet my mom has texted me about the concert.”   
  
“Should I have someone drive you? The place is empty but that doesn’t mean the parking lot isn’t.” He offered.   
  
“They guys are riding with Cortez and you kinda need to look out for them so maybe you could drop us off? They promised to bring us back some take out.” Gerard smiled and seemed to have caught Worm in a good mood because he nodded and dug his keys out from his pocket.   
  
“Keep your heads low, though we don’t want people following us.” He led them down the hallway and towards a big door leading to where all the buses were parked.   
  
Frank and Gerard sat in the back of some beat up black Mazda, quietly thinking about their own things. Well, Frank was anyway. He was confused as to why Gerard was going through all this trouble to be alone with him. Had he upset him with what he had done on stage? Fuck, was he dead? Gerard kept regular conversation with Worm, though, talking about the concert and how well it went.   
  
“Frank? You out of it?” He asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror when they paused at a stop sign.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Zoned out.” He sat up and looked over at Gerard who simply looked back, expression neutral.   
  
They made it back to the hotel shortly, Worm following them inside and making sure they got to the room safely. They stood outside the door and watched him walk down the hall after promising they would triple check to lock the door. He was crazy protective but then again, it was his job.    
  
Gerard turned to Frank with a smirk, unlocking the door and stepping aside to let Frank in before him. He locked the door behind them and tossed the keys onto the ground, backing Frank against the wall. Oh, now he knew what this was about. He let his head touch the wall and let his neck be exposed, feeling Gerard’s hot breath on him.   
  
“What you did on stage was risky,” He said, looking him up and down with dilated eyes, his body radiating heat against Frank’s, “We both know I love risks but never would I think you would get hard on stage and use me as your toy.”   
  
“I couldn’t— I—“ Frank couldn’t find the words, the feeling crawling back into his lower stomach that he felt on stage only moments ago, this time edging in small pangs.    
  
“Couldn’t what, Frank?” His fingers came up to his chin, tilting his head down so they met eyes. Oh god. Gerard was looking at him as if he would eat him alive, “Couldn’t... what?”   
  
“I couldn’t help myself,” he breathed, pressing into the touches that Gerard was so willingly giving, “Every time you touch yourself on stage you get me hard. And today I thought ‘I’m not getting any younger’.”   
  
“Mmm,” Gerard nodded, creeping closer yet if it was possible, their lips not touching but close enough to be if one of them moved even a centimeter, “I made you so hard that you just couldn’t help yourself, hmm? It’s not your playing or the lights that make you sweat, is it? It’s the thought of me.” He lowered his mouth to Frank’s neck and paused.   
  
“Do it,” was Frank’s rushed words of consent.   
  
With those simple words, Gerard’s lips sucked and bit at his neck, leaving no room for mercy and no chance of covering it up with makeup. His legs gave out from under him and he had to hold onto the wall and onto Gerard to keep himself steady, his hand gripping the other’s hair. He had been relatively quiet with his whimpers at that point but once Gerard found his sweet spot, he was moaning putty in his hands. Eventually, he couldn’t even hold himself up and Gerard seemed to know from the very start this would happen, removing himself from Frank’s neck long enough to wrap his legs around his waist and push him back against the wall. The pain that shot through Frank’s back made him grunt and smile down at Gerard.   
  
“This position isn’t very convenient,” Frank said lowly.   
  
“So it is.” He smirked and let him slide back down, not without pressing their hips together and earning a strangled noise from Frank, of course, “Tell me what you want to do, then. Tell me what you’ve been holding inside of you ever since we met.”    
  
He nodded and pushed away from the wall, this time Gerard’s back was against it. He grinned at him as he did these actions, his wavy hair bouncing excitingly, “I’ve always wanted to leave pretty little marks on you.”   
  
“Where would you leave them?” Gerard encouraged.   
  
Frank smiled, “On your neck,” he touched the area as he said each part, “your chest, your hips, your thighs... anywhere you let me.”   
  
“And what else would you do to me, Frankie? Keep going, what would you do?” His smile was excited and his voice was low, definitely enjoying this to great extents.   
  
He smiled and quickly thought of one of the many things he would love to do to him, “I’ve always wanted to kiss my way down your beautiful body and put my mouth around you, your hands pulling at my hair. And just as you’re about to cum I would jerk you through the rest of it so I could hear you moan in my ear.”   
  
“Fuck, Frank,” he breathed with a grin, “You’d kiss my body and yet, you’ve never kissed me? I think I sense a damper in your plans.” He put a finger on Frank’s still clothed chest.   
  
“Oh, well, we’ll just have to change that now, won’t we?” He bit his lip and giggled, Gerard doing the same.    
  
Frank stepped away long enough to take his sweater off. Gerard stopped him before he tried to remove his shirt, “I want to take your clothes off.”   
  
He stopped and put his arms up, letting Gerard pull the shirt over his head. As soon as it was off, Gerard’s hands roamed the surface, leaning down to press wet kisses to his collarbones.    
  
“Same goes for you, Gerard.” Frank gently pulled him away and took his jacket off, throwing it to the side.   
  
He lifted the shirt over Gerard’s head too and then suddenly they were both half-naked in front of each other, still having not properly kissed each other yet. It was a little odd that Gerard had given him hickies and kissed his chest and they still hadn’t kissed normally. They almost had plenty of times, the first time being a month after they first met at a party. They had been so close and then broken up by the protective younger brother. A cock block, really. Even Gerard agreed.   
  
But even so, now more nervous than ever, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and the other had tightened his around Frank’s waist. Their foreheads touched and they both silently agreed to lean in, that stupid cliche white girl chick flick spark going off that really solidified Gerard’s position in Frank’s life. Friend, fuck buddy, the same thing, right?   
  
All the consequences and complications were thrown out the window because this was so real and in front of him. They made out for what felt like forever, their motions in sync. Gerard’s hands were grabby, though, reaching up to touch Frank’s chest and pull at his hips, making small noises into this mouth. He was getting desperate, he could feel it, but he was also enjoying the moment because how many people have the privilege of saying they got to heavily make out with Gerard Way? Not many.    
  
But Gerard was growing anxious and pulled away to kiss at Frank’s neck, “For the love of God, Frank, you drive me crazy.” He said between kisses, “Take me already.”   
  
Frank chuckled and Gerard could feel it against his lips, “I’m just savoring the moment. It’s not every day I get to kiss you.”   
  
“We can make that happen,” Gerard said seriously, looking up at him, and cupping his cheek, “I mean who do I have to kiss these days anyway?”   
  
“Fair point.”   
  
“Shut up,” Gerard grinned and pushed him down onto the mattress, “Now, I know you said that you were a switch once and I’m glad to tell you that I am too. So let me tell you what I’m gonna do to you, Frankie.”   
  
“Keep calling me that in that voice and you can have anything.” Frank signed dreamily.   
  
Gerard chuckled, “I’m trying to be serious, shush.” He smiled at Frank as he climbed on top of him, “What I’d like to do to you is similar to what you’d do to me. But we both know that I’m... far from normal.”   
  
“God lay it on me.” Frank breathed, putting his hands above his head in case Gerard wanted to pin him down.   
  
“Mmm, I want to leave bruises all over you and squeeze what I can. I want to feel you squirm underneath me as suck you off,” he traced his finger down Frank’s chest to his belt, starting to undo it slowly, “I want to palm you through your clothes and make you beg me for skin on skin contact. I want to feel you slide between us as we kiss and feel you cum on me. I want to hear you yell my name at the top of your lungs because you just can’t take what I have to offer.”   
  
“All bark and no bite.” Frank smirked at him and Gerard glared at him playfully, leaning down to put his hands on his wrists, “I was waiting for you to pin me.”   
  
Gerard rolled his eyes, “I was making you wait. You’re bad at that, you know?”   
  
“So I’ve heard.” He smiled. Gerard began to kiss at Frank’s neck again, “God, touch me.”   
  
He complied but seemed hesitant, taking both of Frank’s wrists into one hand to continue to pin him while the other carefully trailed lower to his hips. Frank’s breath hitched when he felt him trace his hip bones, his fingers going under the waistband of his boxers every so often. When Gerard dared to go farther under his clothes is when Frank involuntarily bucked his hips. Gerard had removed himself from his neck and smiled.   
  
“Eager, are we?”   
  
“I want you to touch me.” He nodded. Gerard kissed him hungrily and Frank managed to talk between kisses, “If you won’t, I will.”   
  
“You’ll touch yourself?” Gerard asked, pulling away.   
  
“I’ll touch myself and make you watch.” He paused, “Or I make the first move. You can return it, of course. You just seem shy.”   
  
Gerard sighed, “I am the slightest bit nervous. I mean it’s _you_! This is a big deal, I guess. Especially with both of us being sober.”   
  
“Well I’m glad we are,” Gerard had let go of Frank’s arms and he sat up on them, “Now, do you want me to lead? Kinda help you get into the frame of mind?”   
  
“I guess. I mean, yeah. I sound indecisive, damn.” He ran a hand through his hair and switched positions with Frank.   
  
Frank was trying his best not to laugh or look too happy but holy fuck. Gerard laid on the bed like Frank had been earlier, hands next to his head, palms upwards. His eyes gleamed that dark look again as he looked up at Frank who literally could do anything to him. Anything within reason and within Gerard’s comfort, that was. But still, his imagination ran wild with all the possibilities as he climbed on top of him, leaning down to connect their mouths, Gerard’s hands going straight into Frank’s hair. And it felt amazing. He kissed down Gerard’s chest, over his stomach, and to the waistband of his jeans.   
  
“I’m going to take your pants off, is that okay?” Frank looked up to see him nod and put his head back into the bed with a little force.   
  
“What are you going to do once they’re off?” He breathed.   
  
“I think you know,” Frank smirked to himself as he popped the button of his jeans, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin below his navel.   
  
He really drug out the process of taking them off to really mess with Gerard. Well, and to savor the moment. He was sappy, he knew. Frank’s hand slid down to momentarily palm him through his jeans before slowly unzipping his pants. Gerard had let out some type of surprised gasp when he had done so, his hands finding Frank’s hair again. He slid the jeans off of Gerard’s thighs and kissed at the newly exposed skin while he struggled to take the jeans completely off of him. He got up once he was done, slowly taking his jeans off as Gerard watched him run his fingers over the outline of his dick. Gerard whined at him to get to it.   
  
Frank knew that Gerard was done with dirty talk at this point, the tent in his underwear speaking louder than words. He kicked his jeans to the side and joined him back on the bed, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer to Frank. Gerard’s legs were forced open by this action and he seemed in no way upset about it. Frank leaned down to kiss from the waistband of his boxers to where Gerard’s problem area laid. He was hanging onto every movement Frank was making. He licked up his length through the fabric and Gerard gripped onto Frank’s hair again, pulling desperately at the strands. He repeated this action, stopping to place a sloppy kiss to the tip before taking the waistband in his teeth and pulling down, using his hands to take the underwear completely off of him. Frank smirked up at Gerard before taking him into his mouth.    
  
“Oh my—Mary Mother of God! Fuck!” Gerard was being very vocal, his noises fueling Frank even more.   
  
Sure, the moans on stage were hot but the ones Frank was causing by real pleasure were even more arousing. Frank swirled his tongue around Gerard and took him in as deep as he could go, swallowing intermittently. Gerard had tried to watch him at first, eventually unable to control the jerks of his hips or the noises he was making. Frank found it hilarious when he would pull away for a minute and Gerard would whine and beg for him to continue.    
  
Gerard lurched forward and tightened his grip on Frank’s hair, “Oh my god, right there.”   
  
Frank pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand, his thumb rubbing his slit, “Here?”   
  
“Yes,” he moaned, “Fuck, yes! Press harder, God.”   
  
Frank nipped and sucked at the other's neck as he obeyed Gerard’s snappy instructions between moans. Sure, Gerard had said to press harder, but he found that moving his thumb fast over his slit with faint pressure teased him, and consequently, got him going more.    
  
Gerard made a sound like a mixture between a loud moan and a laugh in Frank’s ear, clawing at his back, “I’m gonna— fuck!”    
  
Gerard’s hips snapped forward and Frank jerked him through his orgasm, feeling Gerard cum between them. He smiled to himself as Gerard basically hugged him, breathing heavily on Frank’s neck. He kissed the surface and whispered praises to him.   
  
“You’re so good,” He said lowly, reaching down to palm Frank through his underwear.   
  
He was caught off guard by this and his hands shot up to grab Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard leaned down and kissed him as he continued to palm him, his hand eventually finding its way to Frank’s dick. He stroked him slowly until Frank grew impatient.   
  
“I need more, Gerard. Go faster.” He grunted in a sultry voice, placing a wet kiss on his shoulder to reassure what he was doing was making him feel good.   
  
He quickened his pace with each flick of his wrist, “Sometimes I think about you when I touch myself. Like I’m doing to you now.”   
  
Frank wasn’t expecting that, “Fuck, really? Fu— what—what do you think about?”   
  
“I think about fucking you, duh.” He chuckled and Frank grinned, moaning when Gerard got his other hand to the equation, one hand working on his tip while the other near the base, “I remember this one time. After a concert where I talked about the bases? You like it when I do that, don’t you?”   
  
“I love it when you do that.” Frank nodded, pressing his forehead to Gerard’s shoulder. He was getting close.   
  
“Well, I caught you. I caught you touching yourself in the bathroom when you thought everyone was asleep. I knew I probably shouldn’t have but I stayed and watched you cum all over yourself and it was just so hot. It made me so horny, seeing you think you were alone. You moaned my name, you idiot. Anyone could’ve heard you, you weren’t being discrete.” He slowed his rhythm and it was Frank’s turn to get antsy about not reaching his orgasm.   
  
“The door was closed when I was in there. It didn’t echo.” He swallowed and grunted when Gerard began to get back to a faster rhythm. Not after he invited it, bucking his hips into his hand, “Did I make you wet?”   
  
“Fuck yeah, you did. I stood there with my hand over me, wanting so desperately to stroke myself to the same rhythm that you were stroking yourself. But someone could’ve seen me. You made me so wet in my jeans with how your head was back and your mouth was open, with those gasping moans you were trying to keep quiet. Oh god, you made my dick twitch. It was torture. You bet your ass I jacked off so hard to you once you fell asleep again. I imagined how it would feel with your hands replacing mine. Fuck, I never thought this would happen. Never mind your hands, Frankie, your mouth—god it felt so much better than anything that’s ever been done to me.”    
  
“Gerard, oh my god. Fuck, I’m close.” He breathed, “Bite me, for the love of God. Bruise me.”   
  
Gerard returned his mouth to Frank’s neck and bit at the skin, creating more marks and making already existing ones darker. He didn’t care at this point that he wouldn’t be able to cover it up. He could manage. With each little pang of pleasure and pain combined, he drew closer to his edge. Eventually, he gripped desperately at Gerard, pulling him so close to him as he held back his yelps, coming out in strangled but loud ‘ah’s. Once Frank came down from his high, he smashed their lips together and felt Gerard force his tongue into his mouth. God, all of this was so surreal.   
  
“Oh no,” Gerard groaned once they had calmed down, pressed close to each other in cuddles. He put a hand to his forehead, “The guys are totally going to know.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Well first off, the whole ‘I need to go somewhere alone with Frank for a long time and make sure to get our food in to-go boxes’ thing. They’re going to be here any minute. Fuck, Frank. Come on, help me clean up.” He sat up and Frank frowned. He really wanted to fall asleep in his arms.   
  
They went into the bathroom and rinsed themselves off, Gerard calling room service for new bed sheets as soon as possible while Frank struggled to get his pants back on. He answered the door when a nice lady brought their sheets, Gerard dressing in the bathroom. They made the bed together to the best of their ability, calling it quits right as the guys entered the room. They put on their best fake casual personas, Gerard laying on the bed with his arms out as Frank sat next to him, picking a loose thread off of Gerard’s shirt.   
  
“Okay, good. You guys are done.” Ray sighed and handed Frank his box of food.   
  
Gerard sat up quickly, “Uhm, what does that mean?”   
  
“Well, Bob said he heard you two moaning and shit so he made us wait till you weren’t anymore,” Mikey said, arms crossed.   
  
Bob was gnawing on an egg roll, “Hey, at least I let you two finish!”


End file.
